Refrain (song)
Refrain is the first track of Mamoru Miyano's single Refrain, released on October 21, 2009. The song was used as the power play song for Music Fighter in October 2009. Lyrics Kanji = 今日もまた一人 ここに佇み ただ空を見上げる 冷たい風に 心ふるえて 僕は動けなくて まぶたに残った いつかの笑顔は 片隅に咲く 一輪の花 枯れないように 涙で 潤していた 君の声が 聞こえなくて 聞こえなくて 繰りかえす想い ねぇ消えないで 幻でいいから ねぇ傍にいて 僕を抱きしめて あの日のまま 人は誰もが 愛しさ、悲しみ 重ね合わせながら やがて心に モザイクのような 愛を描いてゆく 僕らの出会いは 間違いだったの? こぼれ落ちた二人のカケラは 今でもまだ、微かに 輝いている 僕の声が 聞こえますか? ここにいるよ 君を想っている この涙が 空へ舞い上がり 君のもとへ 降り注げばいい 白く遠く… 季節外れの淡い雪たちが 凍てついた空に舞い散ってる 同じ空を 君も今 見てるのかな 僕らは まだ 繋がってるかな 君の声が 聞こえなくて 聞こえなくて 繰りかえす想い ねぇ消えないで 白く降り積もってよ ねぇ傍にいて この雪のように 僕の声が 聞こえますか? ここにいるよ 君を想っている あぁ会いたくて もう一度だけでいい 君に会いたい 願いが叶うなら ただ会いたい |-| Rōmaji = Kyou mo mata hitori koko ni tatazumi tada sora o miageru tsumetai kaze ni kokoro furuete boku wa ugokenakute mabuta ni nokotta itsuka no egao ha katasumi ni saku ichirin no hana karenai you ni namida de uruoshiteita kimi no koe ga kikoenakute kikoenakute kurikaesu omoi ne? kienaide maboroshi de ii kara ne? soba ni itte boku o dakishimete ano hi no mama hito wa dare mo ga itoshisa, kanashimi kasaneawase nagara yagate kokoro ni mozaiku no you na ai o egaite yuku bokura no deai wa machigai datta no ? koboreochita futari no kakera wa ima demo mada, kasuka ni kagayaiteiru boku no koe ga kikoemasu ka ? koko ni iru yo kimi o omotteiru kono namida ga sora he maiagari kimi no moto he furisosogeba ii shiroku tooku ? kisetsuhazure no awai yuki tachi ga itetsuita sora ni mai chitteru onaji sora o kimi mo ima miteru no kana bokura wa mada tsunagatteru kana kimi no koe ga kikoenakute kikoenakute kurikaesu omoi ne? kienaide shiroku furitsumotte yo ne? soba ni itte kono yuki no you ni boku no koe ga kikoemasu ka ? koko ni iru yo kimi o omotteiru a aitakute mouichido dake de ii kimi ni aitai negai ga kanau nara tada aitai |-| English = Today I'm alone again, standing here, just staring at the sky. The freezing winds shaking my heart, I can't move anymore. The smile from the other day still reflected beneath my eyelids is like the bloom of a single flower in the corner moistened by tears so that it doesn't wither. I can't hear your voice, I can't hear it, I think about it repeatedly. Don't fade away! It's okay if it's an illusion, just stay by my side. Hold me like on that day Anyone and everyone has love and sorrow entwined in the heart; just like a mosaic, love continues to be painted Was our meeting a mistake? Our scattered shards are still faintly shining, even now. Can you hear my voice? I am here, thinking of you. My tears are dancing to the skies- if only they could flow and reach out to you in the distant white... The pale out of season snowflakes are dancing in the freezing sky. Are you looking at the same sky right now? Are we still connected? I can't hear your voice, I can't hear it, I think about it repeatedly. Don't fade away! Please, stay by me, like this snow. Can you hear my voice? I am here, thinking of you. Ah...I want to see you. just once would be good enough. I want to see you. If my wishes could be granted, I'd only wish to see you. References Navigation Category:Mamoru Miyano Category:Discography Category:Music Category:Songs